


The Joining of Land and Sea

by Floyd_Does_Writing



Series: FloyRid Future Shenanigans That Make Sense If You Read Them In This Order [3]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, Not Beta Read, The Author Regrets Nothing, Timeskip, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floyd_Does_Writing/pseuds/Floyd_Does_Writing
Summary: Floyd and Riddle get married lmao idk how else to summarize this fic
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, mentioned Trey/Jade
Series: FloyRid Future Shenanigans That Make Sense If You Read Them In This Order [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079141
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The Joining of Land and Sea

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT I OUTDID MYSELF WITH THIS I AM SURPRISED!!!! I was having a lot of fun writing this so I hope that you enjoy this!

"Eehhh?! Goldfishie is ready to get married already~?!" Floyd's voice was full of both surprise and total elation.

"Yes...," Riddle replied, shyly avoiding making eye contact with his fiance and twirling a little strand of his beautiful, shoulder-length strawberry hair in embarrassment and a little bit of frustration. "I already told Mama and I'm glad she isn't going to come!" he added with a smirk.

"Bahahaha~! Looks like my Li'l Goldfishie is finally gonna be mine for real~! Ha~ppyyyy~!"

Riddle went into a giggle fit. This part of Floyd was something that he had never seen before. He'd never seen the eel so happy, not even in the three years they had been dating. This side of Floyd was new.

Then the giggle fit was suddenly halted when Floyd tackled Riddle into the couch. Floyd started cuddling Riddle, and the eel's long, rib-length hair of pale turquoise draped over the smaller figure as if it were a curtain.

"Geh- Floyd!" Riddle's unique ahoge shot up in embarrassment and frustration. "You're so annoyingly cute...!"

"Aha~ Goldfishie said I'm cute, buuuuut I'm not as cute as Gold~fish~ieeeeee~!"

★

A few weeks have passed. Floyd was wearing a pale blue, thigh-length dress with puffy sleeved and a thick belt of purple satin tied in a large bow at the back. He was also, surprisingly, not wearing shoes. He was a little upset that he wasn't able to do his own make-up or style his hair himself, but Riddle had asked Jade to do it because he knew Floyd would allow it. With a lot of salt, of course.

"Eeehh, careful with my hair, I just got it back to the length I wanted it...."

Jade chuckled as he brushed Floyd's hair and sectioned it off before he started to braid the long curtain of shining turquoise.

"Of course, brother. I have decided that I'm going to braid it, I remember how much you used to love that when we were children. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah.... I still wanted to do my own hair and make-up, tho'...."

Jade decided that talking to Floyd was futile at this point, if Floyd was just going to be salty with everything he said. Jade's fingers worked fast as he braided his brother's hair. Jade tied off the braid with a string of pearls, which is usually considered a good luck charm in the Coral Sea.

"Jaaaaaade, did you use the pearls like I asked?"

"Of course."

"Good."

Jade then started on Floyd's make-up.

•

"Trey, be careful! Don't poke my eye out!"

"S- sorry, Riddle-! I'm not really used to doing make-up like this. Ahaha-!"

Trey was helping Riddle get prepared by doing his make-up, and Che'nya was just watching because Riddle wanted him there as well.

"N'y'all arrrre rrrreally going thrrrrrough with this, huh, Rrrriddle?"

"Of course, Che'nya. Hmph~! As crazy as it sounds... I really do love Floyd, I love him with all my heart. Yes, he's kind of annoying. Yes, he's a troublemaker.... But when I'm with him, I remember how much fun it was, spending time with you two when the three of us were children... until I had you guys taken away. I'm glad we're able to hang out again. You can come to my flower stand any time!"

Che'nya gave his little cat smirk while Trey finished on Riddle's eyeliner.

"I hope you mean that, Riddle. I also want you to know that we're going to be brothers-in-law at one point."

"Oh. I didn't know you and Jade were actually together."

There was an awkward silence that was only broken by Che'nya purring loudly.

"Rrrriddle, have you and Floyd decided who's taking which name?"

"O- oh~!" Riddle blushed through his soft, rosy make-up. "F- Floyd decided... he's going to take my name.... “Floyd Rosehearts” has a nice ring to it, he said.... And I agree."

"Huh, it really does.... Why did he decide to take your last name, though?"

"He said that “Riddle Leech” sounded, in his own words, “cringey,” and I totally agree with that!"

Riddle sent himself into a little giggle fit.

"Uh.... Let's just finish with your hair now so you can fix up your dress...."

"No, I want to leave my hair a little wild and messy. Floyd would like it better that way," Riddle said, standing up and straightening his dress and putting a silvery tiara in his hair.

Riddle's dress was a pale pink, just above his knees and flared out from the waist. There was a belt of fabric flowers colored a pure white around his waist, and a floor-length red cape fastened around the high collar of his dress. The sleeves were long and flowing, every movement of his arms made quite elegant by the draping fabric.

"I'm ready. This will be interesting.... But. I'm ready. I think. I hope."

★

★

★

The beach sand everyone was standing on was smooth, the sound of waves calming Floyd's nerves. He would be lying if he said he wasn't shaking even a little bit; he was finally going to catch his little goldfish and treat him how he deserves to be treated. With respect, with love. It honestly took all he had to not pass out with how nervous and excited he was at this thought. He buried his toes in the sand for a few seconds as he waited for Riddle to come up to where the small gathering of four was.

The sound of small feet crunching into the sand alerted Floyd to Riddle's arrival. He stood up straight and smiled nervously. Riddle spotted Floyd and ran at top speed, cape fluttering and sleeves flapping like the wings of a bird. Floyd opened his arms, inviting Riddle to jump into a hug. Which, naturally, he did.

"Pretty Li'l Goldfishie~! I was wonderin' when you'd come~!"

"I- wh- uh- Floyd-!! I-! .... You look... you look amazing...."

"Not as amazing as you.... Riddle. My pretty li'l Goldfishie~!"

"L- let's just get this over with-! Even though I haven't the slightest idea how this works...."

He soon found out. No fancy ceremony, no sound except the wind and the waves. Jade handed them both a shell necklace; he handed Riddle one with blue shells, and then he handed Floyd one with red shells. Riddle figured that they exchange the necklaces instead of exchanging rings. He also noticed that there wasn't supposed to be any talking until the necklaces were exchanged. It was unusual to him, but he decided that this was the ideal way to get married to his beloved.

The necklaces were then exchanged.

"You look good with your shells, Goldfishie. Fits you well."

"Thanks, Floyd...."

Floyd lifted Riddle's chin and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"So this is the beginning of Floyd and Riddle Rosehearts, huh?"

"Yeah, guess so, Goldfishie! I'm ready for this!"

"Me too, Floyd. Me too."


End file.
